Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology relates basically to the field of local communication technology and more particularly local communication technology involving electromagnetic and/or electrostatic coupling technology. Electromagnetic and/or electrostatic coupling is implemented in the radio frequency (RF) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, using for example radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, which primarily includes radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders also denoted as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and reader devices for radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders also denoted for simplicity as radio frequency identification (RFID) readers.
Originally, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been developed and introduced for electronic article surveillance, article management purposes and logistics primarily for replacing bar code identification labels which are used for article management purposes and logistics up to now. A typical implementation of a state of the art radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder is shown with respect to FIG. 1. A typical radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder module 10 includes conventionally an electronic circuit, depicted exemplary as transponder logic 11, with data storage capacity, depicted herein as transponder memory 12, and a radio frequency (RF) interface, which couples an antenna 13 to the transponder logic 11. Herein the radio frequency (RF) interface is not explicitly depicted, rather the radio frequency (RF) interface is integrated into the transponder logic 11. The radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders are typically accommodated in small containers. In dependence on the requirements made on envisaged applications of the radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders (i.e. the data transmission rate, energy of the interrogation, transmission range etc), different types are provided for data/information transmission at different radio frequencies within a range from several 10-100 kHz to some GHz (e.g. 134 kHz, 13.56 MHz, 860-928 MHz etc; only for illustration). Two main classes of radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders can be distinguished. Passive radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders are activated and energized by radio frequency identification (RFID) readers, which generate an interrogation signal, for example a radio frequency (RF) signal at a certain frequency. Active radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders comprise own power supplies such as batteries or accumulators for energizing.
On activation of a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder by a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader, the informational contents stored in the transponder memory 12 are modulated onto a radio frequency (RF) signal, which is emitted by the antenna 13 of the radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder to be detected and received by the radio frequency identification (RFID) reader. Typical state of the art radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders correspond to radio frequency identification (RFID) standards such as the ISO 14443 type A standard or the Mifare standard. In accordance with the application purpose of a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder, the data stored in the transponder memory may be either hard-coded or soft-coded. Hard-coded means that the data stored in the transponder memory 13 is predetermined and unmodifiable. Soft-coded means that the data stored in the transponder memory 13 is configurable by an external entity. The configuration of the transponder memory may be performed by a radio frequency (RF) signal via the antenna 13 and the radio frequency (RF) interface or may be performed via a configuration interface, which allows for direct connection with the transponder memory 13. Nevertheless, the informational content size and the amount of data stored by the transponder memory 13 is limited by the physical implementation limitations of the transponder memory, respectively, i.e. by the capacity of the transponder memory 13 representing a fixed maximal capacity limit.
Indeed, conventional state of the art radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders, in particular passive radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders, can be systematically considered as wireless connectable storage media, which allow for reading data stored therein and which allow eventually for configuring the stored data by a kind of writing access.
Early during the stage of development of the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology it turned out that functionality of the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology can be adapted to further anticipated use cases mainly relating to wireless information communication in the field of portable consumer electronics (CE). Especially, configurable radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders enable to communicate data such as information relating to electronic calendar entries (vCal), information relating to electronic visiting cards (vCard), information relating to digital organizer directories, data relating to ring tones, data relating to digital pictures, file data, configuration information relating to wireless link establishment, like RFD-based Bluetooth link establishment and the like. Further, the radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders enable also for communicating information relating to electronic ticket applications, payment applications, access control applications etc. The aforementioned use cases and information contents to be communicated form only a non-limiting example list thereof. Further information contents, applications and use cases although not described, are possible.
Meanwhile, there exists a supplementary wireless communication standard called near-field communication (NFC), which is based on radio frequency identification (RFID) technology for data communication. In detail, the near-field communication (NFC) standard defines an active communication, in which NFC-enabled radio frequency identification (RFID) readers are adapted for communicating with each other by means of communication link and communication protocol being tailored to the capability and limitations of the employed radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. Although, the near-field communication (NFC) standard is based on employed radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, the near-field communication (NFC) standard is more likely comparable to typical bearer technologies known from various wireless communication technologies than to original radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, since near-field communication (NFC) employs a complex communication protocol stack and requires bi-directional active communication links. Both the complex communication protocol stack and the active communication link are power consuming, which is a main concern of portable consumer electronics (CE).
Conclusively, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology and near-field communication (NFC) being based thereon meet the increasing requirements and the needs of consumers for exchanging information and data wirelessly, which are partly driven by enhanced functionality of portable consumer electronics such as digital video players, digital music players, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones with camera functionality etc. According to general technology trends, it is reasonable to assume that the amount of data to be communicated and the data rates, at which data is transmitted, will increase.
Nevertheless, the existing developments in the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) technology are subjected to several disadvantages mentioned above. Available radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders albeit configurable are limited to a data capacity relating to both the data to be stored and the data to be communicated, which results from the limitation of data storage capacity within radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders. Near-field communication (NFC) being based on radio frequency identification (RFID) technology allows overcoming this capacity limitation but near-field communication (NFC) is a power consuming technology. However, power consumption is a main concern in the field of portable consumer electronics, which are energized by batteries or accumulators. That means that implementations of communication means on the basis of the near-field communication (NFC) standard contradict general design requirements of portable consumer electronics.